Crash Team Racing Glitches
This is list of various glitches located in Crash Team Racing that appear throughout the entire game. 5 or 7 Laps in Cups In Arcade Mode on single races, the player is given a choice between 3, 5, or 7 laps. For some reason, this option wasn't intended to be given to the player in cups. However, it is possible to have 5 or 7 laps in cups using the following instructions: *On the main menu, choose Arcade and pick single. *Choose the character and any track. *Highlight either the 5 or 7 laps option (but don't press to enter the race). *Keep pressing to backtrack to the "Single/Cup" option, and choose cup. *Then the chosen cup will have 5 or 7 laps in every race (depending on which was chosen). Crash Cove Go on Pirate Ship deck Doing this glitch will require to turn around and the use of an infinite boost cheat code (Hold and and press , , , , , , ). When at a distance, constantly boost then jump on the area of the outcome of the ship and jump, then the player should constantly hop until the character jumps off. Go below the water This requires the infinite boost cheat and multiplayer arcade mode. With the infinite boost cheat, the player can gain enough speed that when they ram a player, the player will be squashed, thus giving the player a good amount of hindrance. So, with this, drive one of the two players to the railing of the pirate ship ramp, then do the glitch and the player is launched over the railing and goes through the water into a black abyss. Coco Park ﻿Going onto the stands With infinite boosts and a boost pad, the player is able to jump a bump next to the stadium and land on it. They will continuously bounce until they finally land and then the lap changes. Dragon Mines Lap doesn't count This glitch causes players, when crossing the finish line, to automatically be sent to the last position and the lap is not counted. Getting stuck off-course At the wooden spiral bridge, it is possible to fall off the track into the lava below, bounce about on the surface and remain there indefinitely without being rescued. The only way out is to restart or quit the race. N. Gin Labs Already on 2nd lap Sometimes on Lap 1, on rare occasions, one of the players' enemies immediately ends up in first even if they were last. Language Glitch For a guide on how to perform this glitch, go here. This glitch actually causes several things to happen, such as replacing all words with ' - 's, Oxide being completely silent during the intro and the boss characters heads being swapped around. Hot Air Skyway Stuck in the air Sometimes, when players fall off the track, the characters will be stuck in the air. Players will have to wait until the characters fall again. Unintended Shortcuts In some racetracks, there are some shortcuts that were not meant by the developers to be possible. For example, in Papu's Pyramid, if the player takes the main shortcut and then lands on the side of the track, the player can take another shortcut by jumping right to the end of the lap. Also, in Oxide Station, there is a shortcut that cuts off a significant chunk of the track. A few other tracks also have such shortcuts. It is not always clear which shortcuts were unintended, but it is believed that any shortcut that is not found on the map of the track and is not taken by Nitros Oxide's ghosts were not intended by the developers. Rescued by Mask Glitch On N. Gin Labs, Coco Park, Blizzard Bluff, Dingo Canyon and Papu's Pyramid, if a player drives off the track while completing a lap, the character will keep getting rescued by a mask, even after being put back on the track. Battle Mode Wrong Warp Glitch To perform this glitch, set up a two-player battle on Rocky Road with Player 1 on the Red Team, and Player 2 on the Yellow Team. Once Player 1 has won a set number of consecutive victories, select "Change Setup" from the results screen, then select "Start Battle". This will cause the game to load a different location from Rocky Road. The exact level that loads depends on how many times Player 1 had won; for instance, winning 19 times will load the Any% Ending cutscene. This is an official speedrunning technique as well, with most players making the battle a Life Limit with 3 lives and weapons set to N. Brio Beakers only. Side Effects If the player uses this glitch to load Gem Stone Valley (or any other location in Adventure Mode), it will be loaded with whatever character Player 1 was using. The unlocked levels will match those of the last save file the player loaded since booting up the game. However, not every level will work in this state, with many levels causing the game to crash. Also, all of the Boss Races will have no opponent, and the end results screen is in the same format as Battle Mode. After using this glitch, Arcade Mode races will behave like Oxide's Boss Race, with Crash (or Cortex if Crash is the player character) behaving like Oxide. Additionally, the available weapons will be the same as the settings used for the battle that triggered the glitch in the first place. This is the only way to use invisibility in races. Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Glitches